1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling video data in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling video data in a wireless terminal provided with a display for presenting video data, wherein the wireless terminal may be operated in normal video communication mode for transmitting a user's real time video data to a distant party, and video mute mode for blocking transmission of the user's real time video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional wireless mobile phones have been developed to have a structure to enable high-speed data transmission in addition to conventional voice communication. In particular, the mobile communications network according to the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) specification may facilitate high-speed data communication in addition to voice communication with the wireless mobile terminal. The data transmitted through the wireless terminal in data communication may include packet data and video data. The wireless terminal may have also been provided with a camera and TV receiver to add a video display function, so that the terminal may display or transmit the moving or still pictures taken by the camera, and display received TV signals.
Thus, wireless terminals having video communication function enable users to transmit and receive video data together with audio data. In such wireless terminals, if the user switches the terminal to the video mute mode while engaged in the normal video communication mode, both transmission and reception of real time video data are blocked so that both the user's display and the distant party's display present no video data.